<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in another life by dcidlemnia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919943">in another life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcidlemnia/pseuds/dcidlemnia'>dcidlemnia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>daily dose of (g)i-dle [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Annst, Ansg, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Sad, ansgt, hwo do you sell angst, nagst, theres like no fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcidlemnia/pseuds/dcidlemnia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing was the same after the incident and the girls couldn’t help but blame themselves for it.</p><p>or</p><p>...</p><p>REWRITTEN</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>daily dose of (g)i-dle [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in another life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Unnie! Let me give you my love!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Ah! Shuhua-yah really?” Soojin laughed, pushing away the young girl who had her lips puckered. They were doing an I-Talk and they had just finished shooting the behind the scenes for ‘Oh My God’.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They weren’t on the camera but, Shuhua still pestered Soojin with her affection, climbing all over her to smother her in cuddles.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Jinjin...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>_<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As usual, Soojin was clung into Shuhua’s arm, looking like she was surgically molded next to the younger girl’s side. They were doing a fan sign and were currently dancing around the stage and laughing with Neverland, they loved seeing their cute smiles and answering their questions.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Originally, Soojin had been between Miyeon and Soyeon who were on the complete opposite side of Shuhua. That didn’t please her much as she was most comfortable hanging off the arm of the maknae. <br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was clingy if not clingier than the Taiwanese, but in the most subtle of ways, the constant need for touch never faded away. But she continuously pushed Shuhua away over and over again when the girl had gone too far for her heart to handle.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>_<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Soojin, never one to have her heart on her sleeve while on-camera, whined as Shuhua dove in again to try and steal a kiss from the girl. Continuously, and over and over again, would the Chinese dodge the manicured hands to try and score a peck.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shuhua only ever succeeded when Soojin ceased to pay attention to the sneaky devil, leaving her cheek bare and unprotected.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>_<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lately, things have been off. It’s been a couple weeks since their last close interaction on camera. Shuhua had been stolen away to appear on a couple of other variety shows with other members for the time-being.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But they’ve been off in a way that has never been introduced, it’s not like Soojin exactly welcomed Shuhua into her arms all the time, but more recently, it’s been feeling like the dancer has been avoiding Shuhua the whole time.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Soojin Unnie! You’re here!” Shuhua, the human embodiment of a puppy, ran up to Soojin who entered the dance studio a little later than what was planned. The Chinese finally had an off schedule and planned to spend all her free time with her favorite Unnie.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The dancer, ever the tsundere, pushed Shuhua away when the younger girl jumped onto her for a hug. She missed the way Shuhua’s nose wrinkled displeasingly when she smelled cologne that didn’t belong to Soojin. She only walked off with a smile to where the rest of the girl’s were playing a game while waiting for her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Completely ignoring Shuhua, colder than usual but not exactly unexpected. It’s just the strange smell that had set off some things in the younger girl’s mind.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>_<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was time to put a show on again. Shuhua really wanted to impress Neverland with her improved skills, and also wanted to show off to Soojin for a bit, hoping to get back into her good graces as the dancer has been a little distant with her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”My jagiya!” Shuhua introduced Soojin to the camera with an arm wrapped around her back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Oh me? You have the wrong person. I will go now.” Was all Soojin said, walking away aimlessly and missing the slight forlorn look on the maknae’s face until it switched to a happy grin for their fans.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She would probably need to speak to Soojin, to find out what was wrong. But in fact, nothing was wrong, and that’s what the problem was.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>_<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shuhua was having a hard day, all the producers had been pushing her to retake the scene over and over for their music video. Her limbs ached and all she wanted to do was lay in her Unnie’s arms, Soojin.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But the girl wasn’t around, in fact, she hasn’t been around for the past few weeks, immediately running off on her phone or saying she was meeting up with someone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shuhua couldn’t be mad, Soojin wasn’t hers no matter how many times she said it to the camera. In the end, Soojin had her own life and her own responsibilities, that included having her own affairs. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So no, Shuhua couldn’t be mad when Soojin flaked out on her to have dinner with a ‘friend’ instead of watching movies together like they always did on Friday nights.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As it was expected, since the older has abandoned the young wolf once again for another suitor. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shuhua would have to try again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>_</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Things have been getting out of hand lately.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But Shuhua couldn’t be mad, no, because Soojin would be the only girl she would ever love even when the dancer came home late at night with red splotches on her neck and a dopey smile.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, Shuhua couldn’t be mad, not when Soojin had such a bright grin and her eyes were sparkling like the night sky, she couldn’t be mad even when she wasn’t the one who put that look on her face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shuhua couldn’t be mad that Soojin had missed their Friday movie night for two months in a row now, she couldn’t be mad that Soojin didn’t cook her meals anymore, she couldn’t be mad that her shoves to Shuhua had gotten rougher, she couldn’t be mad when Soojin completely ignored her existence except for when she did fan service.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So many things became different. And Shuhua didn’t know when, why or how it happened. But it had to do something with the consistent, infuriating, allergy-producing, scent that lingered on Soojin every time she came back to the dorms.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But no, she couldn’t be mad, because she was in love with Soojin.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>_<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Actually, she was so in love with Soojin, she even went with her to an awards show that they didn’t even participate in.</p><p> </p><p>It was for Pentagon and their ‘rival’ group for the night. So far, they haven’t performed yet or been showcased for the point ranking, so the two girls were standing in the crowd, one more enthusiast than the other as her not-so-subtle boyfriend was coming up next.</p><p> </p><p>She was so in love with Soojin that she completely disregarded the fact that there was a slight off-chance that there was a shooter in the building, blood-thirsty and hungry to ruin people’s lives and careers. They had targeted this stage as it was full of famous idols and performers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She was so in love with Soojin, that she couldn’t even be mad when she was on the ground, with a hole in her chest and Soojin crying over and over about how she didn’t react fast enough. She couldn’t be mad when the girl looked so beautiful even with her eyes glistening with shed and unshed tears.</p><p> </p><p>She was so in love with Soojin, that when presented with the chance to save the girl with galaxies in her heart and otherworldly planets in her heart, she gladly took it, rushing in front of the oblivious dancer to take a shot right to her beating heart. The screams and yells of the crowd and security slowly was consumed by the piercing shrill Soojin let out when she finally turned around.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t that the shooter had anything against Shuhua, the man didn’t even know who she was, but it’s because Soojin was closest to the door he entered, that he raised his gun and fired.</p><p> </p><p>But because she was in love with Soojin, she let go of her, and everything else.</p><p> </p><p>_<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t be mad, because Soojin was never hers to have and wasn’t hers to be in love with, and she couldn’t be mad, because she knew Soojin was just as in love with her.</p><p> </p><p>She could be mad, that the dancer never told her and she only found out, when she finally found Soojin in the same ethereal garden she rested upon, looking like an angel and with her flowing hair and favorite sweater that was originally Shuhua’s. </p><p> </p><p>She could be mad, that when she found Soojin resting with her on a cloud in that same ethereal garden, it wasn’t too long after her own passing.</p><p> </p><p>But because Soojin was so in love with Shuhua, she brought pain to not only herself but to those she loved and never knew.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i’m probably gonna rewrite this, i just had to get the idea out because it was bothering me for a bit and i wanted to write something sad.<br/>ima post a pt 2 when i’m done rewriting and when i posted the next chapter for corona and trials and tribulations</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>